


tourner dans le vide

by Evilfairy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cable loves family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wade Loves Vanessa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: — Думаю, между нами есть чуток нереализованного сексуального напряжения, — говорит Уэйд.





	tourner dans le vide

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн до того, как этот несчастный маховик времени починили.   
> это весьма слабый нц-17 (или эрка)

— Думаю, между нами есть чуток нереализованного сексуального напряжения, — говорит Уэйд.   
  
— Что, правда? — спрашивает Кейбл, и ну… С ним никогда не угадаешь, он действительно уточняет или бессовестно тебя обстебывает, орудуя сарказмом как скальпелем. С хирургической точностью. Нет, даже с микрохирургической точностью. По его лицу абсолютно этого не понять. Совершенно.   
  
— Правда, — отвечает Уэйд и позволяет себе повиснуть на чужой шее. И задрать романтично ножку. Ножка – это, в общем-то, самое-самое главное, все на нее ведутся. Беззащитность и трогательность. Когда на выпускном его партнерша подняла так ножку, Уэйд не смог отказать ей. Даже с учетом того, что это был не его выпускной, и он туда пришел выбить кое из кого дерьмо… Так вот, ножка должна была все решить.  
  
— Уэйд, — вздыхает Кейбл, и Уэйд жмурится. Только бы не отказал, только бы не отказал. Он не переживет, если ему откажет такой роскошный мужик. Его самооценка стремительно упадет вниз, нечеловечески просто. Хотя и он не человек, если придираться к словам. Тогда оценка упадет немутантски. Не иксовски? Нестажерски-иксовски?   
  
Кейбл смотрит на него. Все это время смотрит на него своим этим жутким взглядом, который сулит много мучений, и у Уэйда немного встает, возможно? Он простой бессмертный парень, никто бы не устоял от такого взгляда. Никто. Даже Росомаха бы не остался равнодушным, такой он чертяка.   
  
И когда Уэйд решает, что ему срочно необходимо очень мучительно умереть, чтобы избавить себя от страшного позора и невыносимого стыда, Кейбл хватает его на руки и уверенно шагает вперед. И вау! Черт побери… Уэйда буквально как девчонку тащат в постель. Ощущения великолепные. Замечательные ощущения. Потрясающие. Чувство слабости и уязвимости на самом деле сексуальное, когда оно вот так к месту, а не когда ты без сил и без возможности как-то изменить ситуацию смотришь за тем, как рушится твоя жизнь. У него сейчас… хорошее чувство слабости и уязвимости. Сексуальное.   
  
Кейбл довольно аккуратно кладет его на кровать и забирается следом, устраиваясь между его раздвинутых ног. Уэйд чувствует торжество справедливости и авторского произвола, который не имеет никакого смысла, но все же есть, и тянется за поцелуем. Потому что поцелуи охуенные! Все должны трахаться в задницу и много целоваться. Если бы люди это делали, мир был бы безусловно намного добрее.   
  
В голове всегда куча лишних мыслей, даже сейчас, когда он оказывается без штанов перед громадным мужиком с бионической рукой из другого времени. Так ли себя чувствовал Кэп Америка во всех тех фанфиках про их горячую мужскую дружбу с Баки Барнсом?..   
  
Кейбл утыкается лицом ему между бедер и начинает лизать. Уэйд задыхается, чувствуя горячий мокрый язык у своей задницы. Уэйд вскрикивает и хочет отплозти, потому что ну… Ванесса с ним такого не делала почему-то. Видит Бог, они делали по-всякому, но не так. А Кейбл удерживает его за бедро на месте и лижет. Голова кружится, и Уэйд из-за него весь мокрый. Совсем как девочка, боже мой, как девочка. Эта мысль отчего-то приводит в исступление, а тупой рот сам открывается, чтобы начать шутить.   
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не девочка, да? Ну, я понимаю, мое очарование собьет с толку кого угодно, но все же…   
  
— Я заметил, — невозмутимо говорит Кейбл, облизываясь. Уэйд сглатывает, потому что это практически самое сексуальное, что он видел в своей жизни. Кейбл ухмыляется и обхватывает бионической рукой его член. Уэйд мужественно взвизгивает и зачем-то говорит:  
  
— Боже, храни королеву.   
  
— Выброси свой бред из головы и сосредоточься, — требует Кейбл, меняя руки, и да, вот так намного приятнее. Так хорошо. Уэйд стонет и мотает головой. Ему хорошо. Ему правда, так чертовски хорошо, потому что Кейбл так идеально ему дрочит, что хочется скулить. И подставиться, хорошенько подставиться. Он хнычет и дергает бедрами нетерпеливо.   
  
— Может, скажешь что-то грязное, Зимний Солдат? Что-то возбуждающее?   
  
— Ты возбужден.   
  
— Ты не можешь быть таким скучным, детка! Нет, не верю! Давай же. Скажи что-нибудь про то, как трахнешь мою сладкую дырочку своим огромным хером, что я буду визжать под тобой как сучка!   
  
Кейбл отстраняется, чтобы легко перевернуть его и уткнуть лицом в подушку. Держит его за загривок, не позволяя как-то изменить положение. Воу! Грубо! Но в принципе… сексуальная демонстрация силы, Уэйд от такого всегда заводится, это правда.   
  
— Трахну, — сообщает ему Кейбл и вставляет пальцы. Уэйд ноет в подушку, потому что да, пожалуйста, да, наконец-то! — И будешь визжать.   
  
Уэйд выпячивает задницу и всхлипывает. Подставляется и думает о том, что последний раз у него давным-давно было с Ванессой. И о том, как сильно он по ней скучает. Как любит её, как ему её не хватает. И ему почти стыдно, что он думает о ней, пока трахается с кем-то другим, но… Но это же Кейбл, так что все в порядке. Горе от потери близких объединяет их два суровых мужских сердца. Ну и не только сердца. Еще и их гениталии, но это…  
  
Это… ох. Кейбл вставляет ему, резко вставляет, сильно. Ну, слава богу, что он знает про смазку! Уэйд радуется этому буквально несколько секунд, а потом громко стонет. Ему хорошо. Сладко.   
  
— Двигайся, котик, — сипит он. Бедра дрожат, и это совсем не похоже на Ванессу с её страпоном. Интересный опыт.   
  
Кейбл двигается, и Уэйд под ним взвизгивает, а потом снова стонет. И собирается быть настолько громким, насколько это вообще возможно. Потому что это хороший секс, а всем партнерам приятно, когда их усилия оценивают по достоинству.   
  
Кейбл целует его в затылок, возможно, слишком нежно. Внутри все сжимается от этого. Чувствуется как удар в самую душу. Уэйд хочет сказать – не делай этого, только не делай этого. Только не играй на чувствах, у тебя есть моя задница, черт побери! Но Кейбл переворачивает его лицом к лицу и снова входит, держа за бедра. И смотрит, смотрит, блядь, в глаза. С тоской и нежностью.   
  
Уэйду хочется пошутить, но он молчит, потому что и сам думает про Ванессу э ки эй любовь всей его жизни. Вместо этого он кладет руку на щеку Кейбла, и тот трется об нее. Совсем как котенок. Огромный кибернетический котенок-убийца. Уэйд прикрывает глаза и скрещивает ноги за спиной Кейбла, подмахивая.   
  
Ему блядь хорошо.   
  
Кейбл делает глубокий сильный толчок, Уэйд прогибается в спине и взвизгивает.   
  
***  
  
Потом они лежат рядом и курят. Это такой правильный и хороший ритуал, который успокаивает и приводит внутренний мир в гармонию. Тело в приятной истоме, перед глазами дымка… Или сигаретный дым. Скорее, конечно, второе.  
  
— Я действительно настолько похож на твою жену, что… — Уэйд не знает, как закончить предложение. Что ты не прочь меня трахнуть? Что ты представляешь её на моем месте? Уэйд думал о Ванессе, это да, но уж точно не представлял её.   
  
— Не внешне, — спокойно отвечает Кейбл. Хмыкает. — Наш секс не имеет к ней никакого отношения.  
  
— Но ты скучаешь по ней, мой любимый друг с привилегиями.   
  
— И много у тебя друзей с привилегиями?   
  
— Допиндер, я бесплатно езжу на его такси, Колосс, я ем его хлопья, и слепая Эл, я ворую её кокс. Понятия не имею, откуда она берет чертов кокс, кроме того, что я ныкаю у нее под половицей. Клуб дружеских привилегий, круто.   
  
Кейбл усмехается и смотрит на него. Долго и внимательно. Это тяжелый, трудный взгляд, но Уэйд считает, что его нужно просто выдержать. Это важно.   
  
— Я скучаю по своей семье, — говорит Кейбл. — Как и ты скучаешь по Ванессе. Это нормально.   
  
— Это больно. Это чертовски больно, — шепчет Уэйд. — И это блядское чувство вины. Не понимаю, как с ним жить.   
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Кейбл. — Я знаю.   
  
Он целует Уэйда. И в целом становится чуточку легче. 


End file.
